Love has been found, at last
by Maboroshi-Rairin
Summary: When a very rich individual gets her world of rich and fabulous gets downtrodden, everything goes haywire.
1. Chapter 1

Kenya and I were talking and then he told me he was on the Tennis Team over at Shitenhouji. I smiled and I told him I was Vice-Captain over at Juban Chugoku and he told me I looked different with the dress on. "A-Arigatou, Kenya-kun." I said and he smiled. He gave me his number and then I got a text saying that Suzuki wanted to break up with me over the phone and I texted back and he said "_I don't want 2 da8 u anymore. Goodbai. 4ever._" I was about to cry and Kenya said to let it out. I cried on his shoulder and he was consoling me. His parents smiled and Grandpa told me I have to live with them for a year. Grandma Sumire doesn't want me over at Tokyo. She heard and Suzuki might hurt me.

I will be staying with Kenya and since I'll be a Second Year at Shitenhouji, he'll guard me. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I hugged him also and he was blushing. It was almost time for the new school year and they helped me with my bags. I smiled and then sighed. My bags were with me. All of them and my jewelry boxes were in a knapsack and I had a cosmetic/hair bag that was pink.

I was at the Oshitari home and I smiled. Kenya guided me to the room I will be staying. I smiled and all my stuff was there. "Everybody might know the Saito heiress. So don't act like a spoiled brat." He said and he swooped down and gave me a kiss on the lips and I was smiling. I was texting Usagi and she said "I don't think we need another Sailor Scout. Sorry, Sayu. Send the stuff over and we'll do something. Gomen." I was silent and then started shipping stuff.

People were shocked to see the Saito heiress out of a dress or a kimono. I was wearing cargo pants and one of Kenya's school shirts. He blushed and he said yes. He gave me a bunch of stuff and I kissed him on the cheek. I am wearing a ruby bracelet, a sapphire bracelet, and earrings.

"Hey! Is that one of Kenya's shirts?" asked red haired male and the captain sighed. "I believe. He said that a girl would be staying. He didn't say _girlfriend_." The captain was smirking. I whipped around and they saw the eyes.

"SAITO-SAMA!" they had bowed and I giggled a light melodic melody. "Hello." And then they got up and then they saw that I was wearing his cap. "Are you?" the captain asked "Hai! I'm his koibito!" I said enthusiastically and then skipped off.

"Kenya with the Saito heiress? Whoa." Said the red haired man. I went home with the groceries and was hugged from behind and Kenya was kissing my cheek. "Hi." He said and I kissed him and then the mother said "Aah. Young love." And we blushed.

It was my first day of school and he said I would be a knock out. My hair was curled and then it was put in pigtails and I looked at the uniform and I smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and I would see him off at practice. I needed to get my schedule. I was wearing my silver bow choker and wearing my butterfly clip and he said I would still be a knock out.

I was walking with him and he kissed my cheek and I left. I went to the office. "Ahem. May I get my schedule? I am Saito, Sayu." I said formally and the secretary was flabbergasted. "Ri-Right away Saito-sama!" and I bowed and went off.

I went to class 2-5 and then they looked at me. "Ah. Saito-sama. Nice to meet you. I am Kimura-sensei." I bowed and then said "Konnichiwa! I hope we could all get along this year! Nice to meet you all!" I said and then sat by the window.

It was break and Kenya was by the door and I ran to him smiling. "Hi. How was practice this morning?" I asked kissing his cheek. "It was fine. The team wants to meet the "Cutie" who I came with." He said growling softly.

He led me to the rooftop and then he stopped and said "I missed you." And he was kissing me passionately. I kissed him back and then the captain said "Ahem." And the team was blushing.

"Oh. Shiraishi and Kin-chan." He said and I was hiding shyly. "Sayu-chan. It's fine. They're my team." He said consoling me and he knew about my slight androphobia. "K-Konnichiwa. Saito Sayu, hajimeshite, desu!" I said very cutely and shyly. Kintaro was about to pounce but Zaizen held him back. "Thank you, Zaizen." Kenya said as he held me close.

"You weren't kidding." Gin said and I shyly waved because he was at the hotel once. "Hello, Sayu-hime-sama." He said bowing and I curtsied back. Some of them knew some didn't.

We were eating lunch my stomach was growling. "Sayu-chan. You forgot this at home." Kenya said as he got my obento. "A-Arigato, Kenya-kun." I said shyly and he smiled at me.

It was the bell and classes went by quickly. I got something in the mail and it was a bunch of furniture I had and had Kenya and Minami helped. He went back to the dorms and winked. I smiled and Kenya waved him off. My mirror came in. I was jumping up and down.

"Why is that so important?" he asked and I stopped and whispered about it being the last gift my father gave me before he died. I was silently crying and Kenya was hugging me in an embrace. "Thank you, Ken-kun." I said and he smiled. "No worries, Sai-chan." He said and I hugged him tighter.

I was smiling and saw the forecast. I froze and it started to thunder. I was whimpering and Kenya came in. "Sai!" he said my new nickname. "S-Sorry. I'm used to doing this alone." I said as my voice cracked.

We went to his room and then went to sleep in his arms. His alarm clock went off at 4:45 in the morning and I groaned. I was in an awkward lip lock this early in the morning. "Morning." I said sleepily and he smacked my butt.

It was about 5:50 when I got out of the shower and then went to do my signature hair now. It takes about 25 minutes to do it. He whistled and said "I'm glad you're mine." He said and his parent's went off to work and he made breakfast. I asked for the Japanese one and he nodded.

"Tch." I 'tched' and we then went off. I was glaring at the girls who were envious of me. I just glared back harder and then the boys whistled about "Saito-sama!" and I smirked.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

{_A/N: This is the Second Series! You figured out that Sayu and Kenya are now dating! Good luck reading this!_}

It was school the next day and it was break. People were eager to see the Saito heiress working. Kenya was seething on the inside and I was just tired of people of saying "SAITO-SAMA! WILL YOU DATE ME?" and I was sighing.

I went to the rooftop and saw Kintaro-san. "Kin-san." I said and he looked at me and smiled. "Hi, Sayu-san." And I fell backwards and sighed. I was in a strong embrace and saw Kenya worried. "S-Sorry, Ken-kun." And sure as that, he kissed me. "I missed you." He said "I missed you too." I said kissing him back.

"Ahem. Once the happy couple stops making out, let's get down to business. Saito-chan, we want you on reserve as you are a very good player. And we need an assistant manager." Shiraishi said and I nodded. Kenya smiled and got my tennis racket. "Arigato, Ken-kun." I said and he said "No worries, Sai." And I smiled.

"Sai? Nickname? Okay, here on out, Sayu-san's new name is Sai-chan!" Kintaro was bouncing up and down. "Why not?" I said softly and Kenya was chuckling at his hyper activeness. "Sai-chan huh? Okay." Zaizen said "H-Hikaru-san, you're on this too?" I asked "Ah, call me Zaizen." He said and I smiled.

"Hai, Zaizen-kun!" and he chuckled. "We need to see your caliber." Shiraishi said "Hai, Kuranosuke-san!" I said and wanted to play against Kenya. "A lover's match? Okay." And it was 40-30 All. Game to Me.

"Whoa! Sai-chan that ruled!" Kintaro said "Arigato, Kin-chan!" I said his nickname. We went home and my senses were alright for a second. Then a blur came past me. "_GOOMENASAIII!_" said the person and I scoffed. "OY! Do you have any idea who I am?" and she said "Gomenasai, Saito-senpai-sama!" I chuckled and shook my head.

She ran into trouble with a pack of drunkards. I changed out of my uniform and into my everyday clothes. I sighed.

"Hey! Ugly-assed drunkards who look like an elf! Get your ass out of the gutter and fight someone of my caliber!" I called and whooped. They looked at me and were scared shitless. "Go-Go-Gomenasai Saito-sama! We'll never do it again! Spare us of your mercy!" they said crying off and I smirked.

I took her to a Hospital that my uncle owned. I was smirking and they were shocked to see me without a dress. I sighed and told "Miss Umekazu? Could you page my uncle?" I asked and she nodded meekly. "Ah. Sayu-chama! Haven't seen you since New Years! Who is that…she's bleeding! Umezawa and Karuizaki! Now!" he said and they saluted.

"Alright, Sayu-chama, what happened?" I told him everything and he nodded. "How is it going with Kenya-kun?" he asked and I blushed a deep cherry red. "Ah ha-ha! I struck a nerve!" he said and I hit him playfully.

It was after the things and I sighed. "She reminds me of Momo. Why?" I asked softly and she chuckled "Momo is my brother. He told me stories about a Yellow Bombshell." She said and I looked down and she smiled. "Alright. I am Momoshiro, Fuyumi." She said and I smiled and bowed really low. "Saito Sayu. I am the Saito heiress he kept on babbling about. It's nice to meet Momo-chan's sister." She chuckled and said "Likewise, Sayu-san." I said to call me "Sai-chan".

"Hai, Sai-chan!" and we chuckled. I got a phone call and I needed to take this.

It was the night and Kenya was being his goofy old worried self. "Calm down. I'm fine. It's Fuyumi you should worry about." He said sorry and put me in an embrace and I was blushing when his sister came in and took a picture of us.

It was 2 a.m and I couldn't sleep. I woke up, went out the window and texted a street fighter I knew. Kenya does know this about me. I am a part of underground street fighting tournaments. I wake up at 4 every morning and he was okay with me fighting. His parent's, kind of know about my job I told them.

I went to this place called "_Robyn's Nest._" That's where everybody goes. Everybody here knows about the Saito heiress fighting.

"Hey! Sayu-chama!" said a guy named Ruska. "Ruska-san." I said and got out my kickboxing gloves on. "Who wants to take me?" I said in a cocky voice. Everybody's hands went up and Ruska and I sweat dropped.

"Okay. Saito-sama, when you are ready!" said a girl named Sakura. "Now." I said and they charged. I did a front handspring and then side kicked one of the heads and kicked their ass in 3 minutes. "Too easy." I mumbled and Tsurawa came at me.

"Just because you are a princess—"he started and I punched him and I didn't break a sweat and people were shocked.

"Winner. Saito-sama." I smirked and the person who wanted revenge came up. "So, it was true. You got kicked off and got deported. Sheesh, and here I thought you were a prissy little bitch." He said and I smirked. "What the hell are you trying to say, aho*? Just because I'm rich that don't mean I can kick your ass all the way to Timbuktu*!" I said and people said "Burn!" and I smirked and Nagi got into position.

"Prissy little—"he started and I round housed him into the head. I checked my watch and saw "_3:12_". "Ruska-san, I have school tomorrow." I said and saluted to him and he smiled.

I went up the ladder and when Kenya came in, I was acting asleep. He smiled and kissed my forehead and then went back to sleep.

T.B.C

TIME FOR TRANSLATIONS~!

_Aho: _In the Japanese Language, this is an insult. It means Bastard. She uses this in some of her sentences

_Timbuktu: _ This city was once a Slave Trade city in Africa, now it is a Tourist spot. Back in the 13th Century, this was a trade city.


End file.
